1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of personal entertainment devices including toys. More specifically the present invention relates to an image generating apparatus including an image display board having an array of peg ports, each peg port being rotatably fitted with a translucent colorless peg having a planar peg distal end covered with a translucent polarized film section, a light source behind and directed toward the board, a translucent polarized film sheet mounted to extend between the light source and the peg distal ends, and a tape sheet formed of suitable tape or cellophane mounted to extend between the film sheet and the peg distal ends. The tape sheet and film sheet are both preferably mounted face to face to each other and the film sheet to a transparent mounting panel. The polarization axis of the tape sheet is oriented at an angle, preferably a forty-five degree angle, relative to the polarization axis of the film sheet.
As a result of this construction, light shining from the light source through the film sheet, through the tape sheet, and through the film section on the peg distal ends causes an isolated wavelength of visible light to pass into each given peg. The isolated wavelength illuminates the given peg so that the peg glows the corresponding color when seen from the forward side of the display board. Rotating any given peg shifts the selected wavelength to produce a different illuminated color in the peg. By selecting different colors for the various pegs on the display board, an illuminated color pattern or a picture of something may be created.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been board games in which various patterns are created from illuminated elements. These have taken the form of tinted and polarized sheet portions which are positioned one over the other to create desired patterns. A problem with these prior devices has been that in some instances the illumination elements have to be removed and thereby subjected to the possibility of loss to change the color or pattern. Another problem has been that the range of color choices for elements, whether mounted individually or overlaid with other elements, has been highly limited.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an image creating apparatus having lighted elements in the form of translucent pegs capable of illumination in various colors to combine to form an image such as a pattern or a picture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus in which the peg color is changed without peg removal, so that no pegs are lost and for greater ease of operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can produce color in a peg from virtually any point along the visible spectrum.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is compact, light weight, easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.